Alaskan Seas
by soupus
Summary: Beautiful waters, starlit skies and The Jonas Brothers...A cruise with Connect 3. What could be better? Oh! Getting together with one of them. But the sail to love isn’t going to be smooth or easy. JasonOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Jason gets his own story. Love him! This story is inspired by the song S.O.S. by the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

**

"Janie where are you going?" Scott asked his daughter.

"To wander."

"You're not going to come to lunch with us?"

"Dad we just got on, I'm not hungry." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." Janie walked out of the two floor suite and crashed right into somebody.

"Sorry," she quickly said. She looked at the guy and did a double take when she noticed who he was. "Hey you're from Connect 3 aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm Nate."

"Right. Sorry about running into you. I have a tendency of…well let's just say I have a lot of tendencies." Nate chuckled.

"What's your name?"

"Janie."

"All right well I have to go so I'll see you around."

"Ok, bye Nate."

"Bye."

He walked down the hall and soon disappeared. Janie walked in the opposite direction and was soon on the top.

The top of what exactly?

The largest cruise ship in the history of cruise ships, the Royal Voyager. It was a carbon copy of the titanic only a lot bigger. It was a two week voyage through the icy waters near Alaska and finally port in the snow white land. Everything was state of the art, including the lifeboats. But those would hopefully stay put.

Janie was smart, sweet and gorgeous. She stayed grounded despite the fact that her father was a gazillionare. He was in the franchise buisness and a producer. She didn't mind having the money but she wouldn't show off. She was simple. She was perfect.

She walked to the tip of the ship which to her liking was empty.

"Goodbye California," she said to the land they were sailing farther and farther from. She whipped out her camcorder and started filming.

Janie loved filming everything she saw. She'd make little movies and document a lot of what she did. As she headed down to the Lido deck she started recording.

"Date, December 20th, 2007. Here I am on the Royal Voyager, first day of the trip. We are on our way to the icy waters of Alaska where we make port in a few days." She turned the camera to herself. "You know I'm going to gain ten pounds on this thing. Anyways we have people enjoying the pool before the weather decreases and others by the bar." Some people waved at the camera as she passed by.

* * *

"Hey check that out," Shane said to his brother Jason. Jason looked across the deck of the ship and saw a pretty girl walking around with a video camera. "She's probably a fan looking around for us."

"Dude don't be so self-centered." Jason kept his eyes on the girl as she walked around the bar and started heading towards them.

* * *

"Hey what's up bartender?" Janie asked as the guy waved. She walked through the pool chairs and was now by the connecting bar. She didn't notice the small puddle on the tile floor and slid right through it. "Ah!" she yelled as she started losing her balance. Before she could hit the floor somebody caught her from behind.

"You ok?" they asked.

"Yeah, if you can just help me up, that'd be great."

"Oh right." He helped her up and people around them clapped.

"Thank you!" she said. "I'll be here the entire trip." She turned to Jason then looked at Shane. "Oh, it's the remainder of the brothers' trio. I met Nate this morning. I accidentally rammed into him coming out of my room. I'm Janie."

"I'm Jason, this is Shane."

"So are you a fan?"

"I've heard your stuff. My little sister is obsessed though. She's twelve."

"And how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"What's the camera for?"

"Documentaries, I like to document what I do. And I got my fall on camera, well the motion of the wall at least." She did some sort of ninja motion.

"Cool, can we check it out?" Shane asked.

"Sure."

She played back the footage and they laughed as they watched it from the beginning.

"Oh! Here it comes." They died laughing when they saw the slip.

"Oh, that was awesome," Shane said.

"Stupid crap like this is the best," she said.

"Man, this is hilarious. We love making videos like this too."

"I've seen. Jude makes me watch them. You guys are pretty funny yourselves, especially you," she said, pointing at Shane.

"Why thank you."

"Ok, I'm going to finish my cruise ship tour. It was nice meeting you guys. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"Nice meeting you too, bye Janie," Jason said.

"Later Janie," Shane said.

Jason watched her walk away and Shane took notice.

"Looks like somebody is interested."

"What? I don't even know her."

"Come on dude, that's the same look you get when you see Hilary Duff. Don't worry man, we have two weeks. You'll see her again." Shane tapped him on the shoulder and stood up. "I'm going to ice skate."

"All right have fun." Jason stayed where he was for a few more minutes before leaving.

* * *

"And that is it, the complete tour of the Royal Voyager. I hope this tour was to your liking and we will see you later." Janie switched the camera off and took in the sight of the beautiful ocean. "Oh, hello beautiful."

After breathing in the fresh hair she headed down to the fifth floor, also known as the entertainment floor. There was the almighty casino, arcade and an assortment of clubs. She sat down at the slots and started playing.

"Trying your luck?" somebody asked from behind. She turned around and Jason was smiling at her.

"Yeah and apparently I don't have any."

"Let me help you." He put his hand over hers and pulled the lever down. The machine dinged and quarters started falling.

"Wow, looks like somebody has the Midas touch. Fifty bucks, nice job Jason."

"It's all in the wrist."

"Well how about we go cash this in and split it."

"No way, that's your money."

"You pulled the lever."

"No, you did, I just helped you push it down." She shook her head.

"Such a guy. Will you at least come with me?"

"Of course."

"Jason Gray I challenge you…" she was rudely interrupted before she could finish.

"Ah! It's Jason Gray!" a girl yelled. Before they knew it about ten girls were running towards them.

"Ok what's happening?" Janie asked.

"Just stick by me and run." They started running and headed towards the arcade.

"Oh man this is too good to not film." Janie started running backwards and pulled out her camera.

Jason noticed Nate playing Time Crisis and grabbed him so he wouldn't get mobbed.

Janie was filming and running backwards so of course she tripped and fell.

"Why is it so hard for you to stay on your feet?" Jason asked as he helped her up.

"Ok I think I got enough footage." She turned the camera off and they ran out of the arcade and down a flight of stairs.

"Hey Janie," Nate said.

"Hi Nate. Do they ever stop?" Janie asked.

"Not until we're out of sight."

"Ok come on, we can hide in the cigar lounge." They walked into the dimly lit room and sat in a corner. The girls ran straight through and out the other end.

"Wow, that was something," Janie said. "Want to see what I filmed?"

"Can we take it back to the room where I know no fan is going to find us?" Nate asked.

"Yeah."

They walked up a few flights and it turned out their rooms were right next to each other.

"Oh, this is me," Janie said.

"We're right next door."

"Cool, we're going there because I don't want my sister to see you, at least not yet."

"Crazy fan?"

"She's willing to super glue herself to you Nate."

"How old is she?"

"Twelve." They walked into the Gray suite and it was empty.

"Guess the family's out." They sat down and watched the video then Janie showed them some of her old stuff.

"Man, we need to hang out when we get back to California," Nate said. "I seriously think you and Shane would be perfect for each other."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked a little too quickly.

"Well they're the same age, both have similar personalities and from the looks of it they're both Masters of Disasters."

Before Jason could speak up Janie did.

"Shane's the kind of guy I can be friends with. I can't date me; we'd end uo killing each otherp Different and calm is what I'm looking for."

Jason smiled at her words.

'_Oh what a great trip this is going to be,'_ he thought.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's the next chapter and I'm changing Sydney's age to 10. **

* * *

"All right boys, my dad is probably going to send out a search party for me if I don't get back in time for dinner so I'll just see you guys later," Janie said as she got up.

"We'll probably be right by each other in the dining room."

"Then I'll see you at dinner." Nate had his legs up on the coffee table so Janie tried to jump over him but one of her legs got caught on one of his and she went down face first.

She quickly jumped up. "I did that on purpose."

Jason smiled at how cute she was.

"Right. Let's hope you make it through this trip without breaking anything," Nate said with a roll of the eyes.

"I hope so too. Bye guys."

"Bye."

She left.

"So you like her," Nate said, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"You sound like Shane."

"So he sees it too."

"What?"

"The puppy eyes. And you sure were quick to speak up when I said she and Shane would be good together."

"I just don't think they would be."

"Yeah because you want her all to yourself."

The door flew open and Shane ran in.

"So about twenty girls know where our room is," he said.

"Great. Leave it up to Shane."

"If I wouldn't have tripped on the stairs I would have made it."

"So Shane, have you met Janie?"

"Why yes I have little bro and it looks like big bro has a crush."

"Ok, I'm done listening to this. I'm going to shower," Jason said.

Nate and Shane made kissing noises as Jason walked away.

"_Real mature guys_!" Jason yelled back at them.

* * *

"Well I thought you had jumped overboard," Scott said when Janie walked into the room.

"Sorry, I got caught up. I actually made some friends."

"Really? Who?" Sydney asked.

"Their names are Shane, Nate and Jason."

Sydney's eyes widened.

"I told you I saw Shane dad! Ah! They're on the cruise with us and Janie knows them! Where's their room? Do you know where it is?"

"Right next door." Sydney ran to the door. "Don't! I'll introduce you to them at dinner but promise me you'll be cool."

"I promise."

"Don't believe you but I'll still do it."

"Ah!!!!!!!"

"Ok, I'm going to jump into the shower."

"All right hurry up."

* * *

"Hey Jason look who just walked into the dining room," Shane said.

Jason turned around and Janie was walking down the stairs in a multicolored patchwork dress with purple tights and green braided flats.

She noticed the boys and gave them a small wave.

* * *

"Oh my gosh there they are," Sydney said when she saw the guys.

"Sydney be cool." Their table was right next to theirs so Janie walked over to the guys before going to her table. "Hey guys."

"Hey Janie," Jason said.

"Hey." Shane looked at Sydney. "This must be Sydney."

"You know my name? I think I'm going to die."

"Guys this is my sister, Sydney you know them right?"

"Shane, I love your hair, Jason you're so awesome and Nate...can I hug you?"

"Sure."

Nate got up and hugged Sydney.

"Thanks Nate," Janie said as he walked by.

"Hey you get one too." He hugged her.

"Oh man I think I'm in love," Sydney said.

"Ok Sydney let's let the boys eat dinner."

"But..."

"Sydney we are sitting right next to them and you can talk to them later."

"Are you lying to me Janie?"

"Syd when do I lie to you?"

"Ok fine."

They sat down and Shane and Janie were practically back to back.

"Janie if you continue leaning back in your chair you're going to fall," Gina, her mother, said.

"Mom, I'll be fine."

Shane was doing the same thing and they went back at the same time and smacked their heads.

"Ow!" they both yelled.

"Shane!"

"Janie!"

"Idiot," Janie said.

"Spaz."

"Kids," Gina and Denise, the moms, said.

"Dude it's scary how alike they are," Nate said to Jason.

Shane and Janie picked up a piece of bread and broke it in half then broke that half in half and scooped butter onto it.

"Julian can I have your bread?" Janie asked her twenty-two year old brother.

"No."

"Please."

Julian couldn't resist a please from Janie and handed the bread over.

"Thanks best brother in the whole wide world." She ate the bread then turned her camera on.

"First night at dinner, say hi Julian."

"Hi Julian."

"Hardy har har," Janie said before filming the rest of her table. After everyone said hi to the camera she got on her knees on her chair and turned to the Gray family table.

"Come on Shane, I know you have something to say," she said.

He looked up at her.

"Yeah, do you have any more bread?"

"Sorry sweetie."

"Awe. Can I get a kiss?" She kissed his forehead, Jason getting jealous at the action.

Janie pointed the camera to the parents.

"And what may the names of the lovely parents be?"

"I'm Denise and this is Paul."

"I'm Janie, nice to meet both of you." Denise and Paul smiled. "All right, I'm going to sit down now because that waiter is eyeing me evilly." She sat down and continued her dinner with her family.

* * *

Jason had a perfect view of Janie. He watched her as she laughed with her family and played around with her brother and sister. She was talking so much that she forgot about her food in front of her.

"_Janie that's your fourth coke, no more after that one_," he heard Gina say at one point.

Janie moaned but refused when the waiter asked her if she wanted another one. She was so cute; she had an air of maturity but at the same time the personality of a kid.

"_Janie I'm done eating, can you take me to the top of the boat now?" _Sydney asked.

"_Yeah. Is that ok?"_ she asked her parents.

"_Sure." _

Janie got up and turned to the guys.

"You guys want to come? You can bring your little cousin there if you want," Janie said about Conner.

"Let's go guys!" Conner yelled.

"Guys make sure you watch the little ones," Denise said.

The boys got up and since everyone was sitting they noticed Connect 3.

"Ahh!" some girls yelled.

"I'm not about to deal with another riot so move it," Janie said.

They quickly walked up the stairs and out of the dining room.

"It's already getting cold out there lets go get some jackets before we head up," Jason suggested.

"But..." Sydney started.

"Syd do you want to freeze?" Janie asked.

"No."

"Ok."

They grabbed their coats from their rooms and headed up to the top.

"I'll race you," Conner said to Sydney.

"You're on." They took off.

"Stop when you get to the door!" Janie yelled.

"Hey Janie I'll race you," Shane said.

"Gee I don't know I'm in a dress and..." she took off.

"Hey!" he yelled. He started after her. Janie passed Sydney and Conner as did Shane.

"And I win," she said.

"You cheated."

"Stop whining."

They waited for Jason and Nate to come up and walked outside.

"Ok, a little nippy," Janie said, tightening her arms around herself.

"Cool, ping pong!" Conner yelled.

There were two tables so Syd and Conner started playing on one and Shane and Nate took the other one.

Janie and Jason walked off and stood by ship railing.

"I love watching the boat sail at night," Janie said.

"Yeah, I mean the sky looks amazing at this time."

They both looked up and every star was in sight.

Janie stood up on one of the rails and Jason got scared.

"Whoa, be careful."

"Don't worry; I just like feeling the wind on my face."

"It's just kind of dangerous."

"Well then silver knight why don't you stand behind me?"

Jason stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Janie wasn't expecting that but she definitely wasn't complaining.

* * *

Shane pounded the ball to Nate but it flew right by him because he wasn't paying attention.

"Dude!"

"Look over there," Nate said.

Shane turned to where Nate was pointing and saw Jason and Janie.

"Dude let's leave them alone."

"What about those two?"

They looked at Conner and Sydney and they were having a super ping pong battle, grunts and everything.

"We'll take them to get ice cream, come on." They quietly walked to the kids and soon disappeared.

* * *

"So how about we stop beating around the bush and start the Q&A portion of getting to know each other?" Janie asked.

"Ok, I'll go first. Where were you born?"

"Miami native. What about you?"

"Jersey."

"Cool."

"Ok, favorite rock band."

"Oo, tough one. Vintage or new?"

"Both."

"Ok, Vintage I'll have to go with The Beatles or Aerosmith and I like Wolfmother."

"Nice."

"And you?"

"Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd are my favorites."

"Sweet."

"So what did you think of me the first time you saw me?"

"Well I didn't really see you; all I saw were your hands rescuing me. But I'd say I thought you were really sweet..." he knew she had something else to say.

"And?"

"And cute. There I said it."

"Well I'm going to have to say the same for you. Right off the bat I could tell you were cool."

"Cool, I think." Janie noticed how quiet it was. "Hey why is it so..." she turned around and saw the empty deck. "Quiet?" she finished.

"They left us."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because Shane and Nate are idiots."

"Interesting." She took her camera out of her coat pocket.

"You never let that thing go do you?"

"Nope. So tell me Jason Gray, do you think you're going to enjoy this trip?"

"Yes I do. Very much actually." She closed the camera.

"I think I will too."

"Come on, I know a place on the ship where they make a great hot cocoa."

"Well there are three places on the ship that have hot cocoa and I hit all of them up today. Let's see if we think the same one is the best."

"What are you proposing?"

"You go from the right of the ship and I go from the left. If we end up meeting up at the same place then I'll see you again, but if we don't then this will be the last time we talk."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Hope to see you soon Jason."

She walked away and Jason stood there dumbfounded.

"It's worth a shot," he said to himself. He took off and ran all the way to the little shop.

"Two cocoas," he said to the bartender.

He sat there for about two minutes and was starting to think that he wouldn't talk to Janie again. The back door opened and someone stepped out and placed the cocoas in front of Jason.

"So would you consider this a date?" the person asked.

Jason looked up and there was Janie.

"How did you..."

"Guess we think alike." She walked around the counter and sat down next to Jason. "The answer to my question?"

"Yes, this is a date."

"Good, because I didn't want to be the only one that thought so." She sipped some of her cocoa. "Are you going to ask me out on another one?"

"That depends on your answer?"

She stood up.

"I'm tired; it's kind of been a long day. Goodnight Jason."

"Wait, what?"

She turned around and headed to the stairs.

This girl drove Jason crazy but in the best way imaginable. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**Numero dos! What do you think of my lovely Jason?**


End file.
